The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Regal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium grandiflorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Camdared’.
The new Regal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Regal Geraniums that do not require a cooling treatment for flower development.
The new Regal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2003 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium grandiflorum, not patented. The new Regal Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany during the spring of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Regal Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany since October, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Regal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.